Naruto: The Broken Truce
by Deon Jr
Summary: Naruto is forced to choose from many options to keep his cool. How long could he keep it? To make decisions might be the most difficult thing that he has ever done unlike a typical ninja. Naruto and Sasuke declared a truce years ago. How do you think they feel after their bond was severed that day? Years later, Naruto uses their truce as an advantage. First Fanfic, enjoy!
1. Friends or Vengance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is my first Fanfic, so please review and enjoy!_

_Chapter One: Friends or Vengance_

The day was slow, but it was worth it for what was going to happen. Naruto was mumbling something to Sakura's ear, she smirked to Naruto's comment. Sasuke continued to walk slowly with his eyes closed thinking. With Naruto on their squad everything was unpredictable, knowing what he'd do would spoil everything! He walked side by side to Sasuke, Sasuke opened his eyes in frustration, Naruto did the same. "Hey Sasuke," he said for attention. Sasuke stopped walking to listen encase he'd wanted to fight. "What is it Naruto?" in eagerness to swing he listened carefully. "I just wanted to say... hmph... thanks." akward silence was made towards Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke. Naruto put in his hand for a handshake,"I just wanted to say thanks for protecting me and Sakura throughout our team missions. I know we aren't good friends and all ever since the Ninja Academy, but I'm gonna call a truce between the both of us. What do you say 'buddy'?" he gave a fond and goofy smile. Sasuke was stunned dramatically. Sakura was smiling towards Naruto's truce, it was the right thing to do. Sasuke shook Naruto's hand firmly. Sasuke laughed with a friendly smile, Naruto was then suprised by noticing it. Kakashi kept cool watching them bond and walking away and whispered "They've finally matured onto higher levels."

_Sasuke's House [Night]..._

I stared at my squad's picture as I thought _would it be wrong if I were to go to Orochimaru_? The truce that Naruto announced... If I leave, I'd have to abbandon everything that I've befriend in this village, but Itachi was wrong for killing our clan! Yet I have friends now, it wouldn't be right, vengance isn't right! I don't know!

He left his room. The picture was faced down...

_Naruto and Sakura..._

We were at the Hokage Mansion downtown filing our missions in. Tsunade looked pleased as she looked at the report Kakashi wrote at the end. She straightend the papers and smiled,"Good job you two! I'm proud that you've finally learned how to work together!" Sakura smiled softly beside me,"We've improved since the first day haven't we? I'm also proud of a certain somebody!" she jabbed me on the shoulder softly,"I sure love sarcasm." Sakura smiled softly waving her hand "Alright we'll leave you to your study now. Me and Naruto have things to discuss." Tsunade lift an eyebrow up being suspicious. As we headed for the door, it suddenly opened.

"I sure hope it's about Sasuke." A foot was seen first. We were confused in both ways. The lazy ebony ninja, Shikamaru, was walking in the room with his file. He seem to be troubled, but I could be wrong. He gave the report to Tsunade and leaned against her desk with a pretty infuriated face trying to be restrained to facial contact. What happened? Sakura approached him," What happened, what of Sasuke?" He hesitated to answer, lifting his shirt to reveal what was under. A huge bruise mark was left on Shikamru's chest. Sakura stared, I had a glance, I wasn't pleased either. But why would he do that? " Sasuke attacked me when I asked about the Akatsuki and-""Shikamaru Nara" Tsunade shouted. "Sorry, that's classified. But what he told me might be intriguing to you and Naruto about him!" I shot my head back hearing the word Akatsuki, then again, Sasuke...

I didn't wanted to waste any time talking," Sakura, you comin' er what?" She only looked terrified to the fact of Sasuke's strength, I didn't think she wanted to come after Shikamaru. I opened the door quickly then looked back knowing she was worried," Hey, watch yourself out there. I think he's gotten alot stronger and much more dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt either." I laughed nervously responding," Don't worry, we're like brothers. It always turns out good in the end." A lot of conviction came out of those words of effort, but could I say the same to Sasuke? Would he accept my praise of remaining the same? Things would be resolved tonight! So I shut the door with my shadow following down the dark corridor.

_Konoha's Gate Entrance..._

The dust that kicked up to the dawn sky was just the last to ever hit the bottom of his sandals. The four were ready to go, although Sasuke was still going to rebel with force. Sasuke looked down at the ground with sorrow for this would be the last time he'd ever look down again. He dug in his pocket rustling away with his hand just to check. He dug out a piece of paper that Naruto gave him a while back. He stared at the rough and wrinkled paper to notice there was nothing on it. He dropped the paper then almost stepped on it, until he saw the other side. It said '休戦' truce or peace. Sasuke stared hard at it. Tayuya was getting impatient, so was Kidomaru. " What's taking you so long! Master Orochimaru is waiting for you! And I'm not getting in trouble for your quarrels!" Sakon said furiously, he was always the one Orochimaru hated and would argue with. Sasuke still stared as a leaf that landed on the paper. "No," he refused demanding for a moment. They all twitched to notice his answer. Sasuke picked up the paper and showed it to them,"I made a truce towards someone important. And I will not sever this truce!" with this voice of friendship strucked them all in motion. Jirobo attacked eagerly," If you don't want to go, then we'll take you by force, Uchiha Boy!" Sakon ordered. Sasuke saw Jirobo's huge fist before getting on guard.

The fist stopped at Sasuke's forehead, he noticed. There was an arm wrapped around Jirobo's, alot of grunting was produced, and dust kicked to the sky."If you're the type of guy who would loose control, then you're on the top of my list, y'know?" a familiar voice was heard, Sasuke stepped back. "螺旋がん!" thuds of wind was cycling towards one point to the stomach, Jirobo tried to resist the force, but Naruto's chakra pushed harder in frustration. He flew past the other three ninjas. Sakon frowned. "Naruto?" Sasuke was loud about it. " Who are they? What are you doing at the gate?" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke was still confused about going or not. "Naruto Uzumaki. The most powerful orphan of Konohagakure, not only that, but you're the Jinchuriki host of Nine Tails. He's trying to stall us, unless you wanna have a brawl over your friend?" he raised a finger towards Naruto challanging him for a fight. Naruto was up for it. "Bring it on! But if you even lay a scratch on my headband, I'll torture you bastards!" before another word, Naruto was repeled from the ground by a 1-inch punch. Sasuke stepped back for Naruto's aid. " Looks like I'll play 'Du-Ray-Me' on your bones for my entertainment." he chuckled for fun. Sasuke twitched with power as lightning rounded his arm, "Game on!" chanted Sasuke. Naruto rised from his useless state. They were forced to defend themselves against the ruthless ninjas.

_Would Naruto ever resolve Sasuke's problem? Will Naruto and Sasuke defeat the Four Sound Ninjas? Which is which, Friends or Vengance? Find out next on Chapter Two: Du-Ray-Me on Ambition! _


	2. Du-Ray-Me

_Disclamer: Once again, I do not own Naruto. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write, but I'm gonna have on each of them. Thank you for reading my first chapter! Please review and enjoy!_

_Chapter Two: Du-Ray-Me_

The night was as clueless as ever. Naruto ajusted his headband before fighting along side Sasuke. He stared at him while he did it, mostly at his neck " Sasuke, what's up with you lately?" he was only confused. Sakon was slightly ticked about how they were talking right before they engage, so he took charge " I'd love to chat boys, but both of your fates are sealed! Let's go!" Naruto noticed the four, so did Sasuke. They both charged along with the other four.

Sasuke chose Sakon since he seems to be the leader. Naruto was stuck with Jirobo, Tayuya, and Kidomaru. Sasuke swung impatiently at the silver headed ninja, making every step melting soil, Sakon backfired. The Uchiha blocked the punch effectively, but forgot about his knee coming towards his face. 'BOP' was the sound of Sasuke's jaw relocating in mid-air. Sakon smirked and followed. Naruto was stable, but just not enough! Tayuya blew her flute as hard as she could producing shockwaves, he used the most obvious counter attack, he disappeared into smoke. Tayuya noticed it was just a clone. She turned around to only see a fist sinking into her face. Naruto put out one leg for it to be more effective, " Sorry, but I gotta say: you do blow hard, ha ha!" thinking negative in battle. She flew into the oblivious night sky as he was still laughing.

Kidomaru approached Naruto with four arms at the ready. They both were in solitude-combat as dirt covered the battle scene. The blonde ninja took several blows to the rib," Shadow Clone!" He summoned another making it a fair fight. More yelling was putting Kidomaru into higher levels, until the Naruto's caught all four of his arms. "Gotcha, you circus freak! Hope you're to face the music!" Naruto taunted. Kidomaru chuckled " Likewise. Jirobo, now!" Kidomaru wrapped two of the Naruto's together while they both paniced. " Leg Drop!" he called out. 'BOOM' and dirt clouds were the only two things you knew that was there.

Jirobo stared as he step back a few steps. Only seeing Kidomaru penetrated against the rocks bleeding out. He was impressed by how he'd escaped the trap. "Behind you, ya big rack!" He gocked into the sky," Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" Clones circled Jirobo punching him as they please. Then he was launched into the air seeing the real Naruto forming up a finisher. " Here you go! Rasengan!" Naruto once again strikes Jirobo, only hearing thuds of wind spiraling against his chest! " Die already!" 'BOOOMM' shattered the ground and the clones disappered within a second. Naruto landed swiftly looking around into defeat " They were nothin' but support characters, they weren't nothin'!" He said as he approached Sasuke and Sakon.

Sasuke was already within his demise crawling away from Sakon. " Why don't you just give up Sasuke? You're already in defeat. And I don't want to keep going. Orochimaru said he wanted you alive and I can't break that request." Sasuke was furious if he were to surrender against him. It would only show that he's weak and he's not gonna stop. " Never..." he said while he coughed up blood. Sakon was very angry at the response. " Very well, Uchiha Boy!" Just before he could make his attack, Naruto charged toward Sakon, but he'd already knew...

Slamming his face against the wall and twisting his wrist to his mercy was quite predicted to Naruto as he grit his teeth in pain until it felt like iron. Sakon interacted with Naruto " Why are you fighting Naruto? Do you even know why? It's quite pointless. Sasuke would never be the same after we see Orochimaru. I suggest you to stay out of the way or I'll kill you myself." Naruto didn't take the offer," No way Two Face! Sasuke isn't leaving this village just for you low-classed-scums like yourselves! He'd pefer to actually be someone than to listen to you useless excuse of ninjas! He has people who cares for him here!" Sakon laughed humerously. " Do you really think Sasuke cares for this village? You're so gullable! Sasuke is only looking for power and vengance, not friends and family. And that's why-" He was interfered by a voice. After it passed he made a discussed face then only followed orders. Sakon turned Naruto around to face him, then quickly lifted both arms. Sakon begun to drum his fists right into Naruto's ribcage rapidly without stopping. Naruto's head bobbed back and forth as blood leaked out Naruto's nose and mouth at the same time. Sweat started to drop from Sakon's chin like hail as he continued to drill through the blonde's skin punch-after punch-after punch. He punched Naruto so hard that it started to crack the wall. " Du," a fist dug under Naruto's ribcage, he spat massive blood from his mouth," Ray," he then punched Naruto into his solar plexus causing Naruto to cry in deadly pain, " Me!" Sakon finally kicked Naruto in his face, breaking him through the wall piled in crumbles of stone. He could've been dead. Before you know it, all Jirobo, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Sasuke were gone. The only thing left was paper. Sasuke's truce paper that laid beside Naruto's hand. Naruto fought for Sasuke, but only gets a paper in return... pity.

_Konoha's Hospital [7 Days Later]..._

The room was cold as it could ever be. I was finally able to open my eyes, curious to see what was in my presence and where I could possibly be. I felt like I forgot something, like I needed to finish something really important... Sasuke! Where is Sasuke! I managed to lift myself up, but it was very, very painful to try. I tried to yell in pain, but I only woke up with a soar throat. When I looked around, I was suprised. I was in a hospital and it was raining, I guess I failed my objective: Sasuke's gone. I looked down to my lap and saw a paper. It read 'truce'... He left it behind. The room was still in dead silence as I looked down in shame to my faliure.

The door busted open, causing me to jump in fear and suspense. The nurse stood at the door with her arm sticking out towards me saying " Naruto Uzumaki is now awake from recovery. He seems to be in stable conditions as of now, better than 7 days ago." 7 days I was out, that guy was strong... 7 DAYS, I WAS DEAD! But who's visiting?

" Naruto, you're alive!" It was Sakura! I was going to wave to her, but she tackled me for a hug, a warm and long hug! I then emerged my arms slowly around her to hug her back and she didn't do anything! I finally hugged her. The nurse smiled. I gave a goofy smile back in embarrassment, but when I chuckled she started crying. I felt hot tears hit my back and she tighten her hug " You didn't listen to me when I said ' be careful'! You're such an idiot! You never listen!" my eyes begun to water up. " You scared everyone, even me Naruto Uzumaki! I thought you were dead! Don't you ever go out by yourself again, do you hear me?!" I sniffed up my snot and hold back my tears," Yeah, I'm sorry Sakura. I'll never do that again." I whispered in her ear. She then look me deep into my eyes as I saw her beautiful verdant eyes. She rubbed her hand in my blonde hair rustling away, then smiled in relief while she wiped my tears from my eyes.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Lee, and Kakashi-sensei entered the room to comfort me in my aid. "What were you thinking going by yourself? You're so stupid!" Kiba shouted. " Y'know Naruto, we could have helped you!" Choji commented with care. " You are so brave and filled with courage to actually act upon yourself Naruto. It was worth it" Lee jabbed a thumbs up towards me. Ino then pulled out a basket that Shikamaru was holding behind his back and said "Look, we all cooked up somethings to make you feel better and for our care! It was Shikamaru's awesome idea!" Ino announced with pride, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck looking away " Enjoy." with the most dull voice ever. I smiled then cried to respond since I could'nt speak well. They all stared in suprise, not seeing me cry and all. " Wow, never saw this side of Naruto." Kakashi shared. " Here you go Naruto." Kakashi approached me with a book. I opened it and it was filled with coupons for Ichiraku! I cried even louder. They all smiled.

_2 Weeks Later [Outside Konoha's Hospital]..._

" Yup. And that's everything that happened." I shared the story with Konohamaru and all of Konoha's children. They all seemed to be enlightened. " Wow, you're so awesome Naruto!" they cried. I giggled in the light of fame. " But Naruto, why did Sasuke leave the village?" said one of the kids in curiousity. I didn't know how respond to that remark. I stopped walking to think of a suitable answer. Even I didn't know why he left. I turned around with his 'truce' paper and said " He left because... he wanted... Vengance." I didn't hear myself speaking. I only heard vengance...

_Will Naruto ever know why Sasuke left? Did Sasuke really chose vengance over friendship? How will Naruto respond after this? Find out next on Chapter Three: He's Long Gone on Naruto: The Broken Truce!_

_Disclaimer: Honestly I hate the arc of The Four Sound Ninjas [I just hate them for some weird reason], so I think you'd probably noticed how I rushed the battle scene. Did you guys enjoyed this chapter? If you have anything to say about this story or chapter[s], just please review. Thank you for reading this! Stay tuned for the next one!_


	3. He's Long Gone

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please enjoy reading with a smile on your face and if you sneeze while reading this: Bless your Face. Thank you!_

_Chapter Three: He's Long Gone_

_Two weeks after Naruto's Homecoming..._

Another long day in the cheerful village of Konohagakure, nothing could bring down the villager's spirits, except Naruto. Sure he just returned from 2 and a half years of intensive training with Jiraiya and to see his beloved friends and villagers again, but just by looking at everything reminded the blonde ninja about when there was a Team 7. It was one of those days when the sun would shine, yet faces weren't lit to satisfaction like his. He had nothing to do all day but to look at that same paper he held in his hands 2 and a half years ago. His room was dead quiet. All the windows were opened. The balcony door was opened, letting morning sunshine hit the floor, no other feeling like it.

Just taking a morning shower is as normal as this day is gonna get. The towel was around my waist, my body was great room-temperature, and the scent of my body was tinglng deep into my sensitive nose. All of those descriptions hit me at once while I'd opened my balcony door. A smile was kept on my face until a rustle of wind entered my room, making the truce paper shift a bit. I grabbed it while walking out towards the balcony and dazed into the paper having several thoughts. Why him? Out of everyone in this village, the victim was my best friend of them all. Why Sasuke and why not me? I mean after all, I'm a Jinchuriki. Resting my wrist on the harden bars, I stared into the blue sky closing my eyes...

_Training Grounds Midday [Flashback]..._

" Hey Sasuke! Help me out with this bungee cord!" The young version of me screamed for help. Sasuke gripped the thick piece of the elastic cord as we tugged along. Growling was gonna be required this time if we wanted to break our record. Looking back at the second red target that was painted on the ground was hard looking at while pulling the tight cord. Sasuke smiled in amusement " Naruto, why are you growling like a dog on a rope? In this case we're pulling the rope, ha ha!" Now he's into jokes I thought. Sweat rolling down to my eyebrows tickled me while speaking " Say that after y-you've done th-is over... 32 time-s in a... row!" He seemed to be confused and not too entertained about what the concept was in this game," I don't understand what this objective is. What are you trying to attempt?"

I rolled my eyes in frustration. " Just attach that hook onto your pants, then turn around and try to run as fast as you can." Since I'd just discovered what a bungee cord can do, I wasn't going to tell him what it was. " How fast am I suppose to run?" I think his cockiness got the best of him this time. Just to keep my sanity, I kept it brief," Make sure you reach your limit!" He smirked. I released the cord and he took off as hard as possible. I thought it was impossible to use this as a training object, but he made it work! My eyes widened as he almost reached that red target, then he placed his streching hand out to pass that target, I was amazed, but angry too so..." What now?"" Let loose."

He tried to stand up casually, but it only sent him slinding against the ground and soaring in mid-air into the cold afternoon river! I laughed so hard it hurt my stomach looking at him skip into the river like a flat rock! I rushed to the river to check on him, still giggling. He emerged his head in my perspective, soak and wet. " How's the water, hot-shot?" I taunted immaturely. He laughed " Why don't you find out for yourself!" He tugged me into the water roughly. The first thing I felt was artic cold tempered water rushing through my nostrils and through my clothes. I then swam back to the surface choking for air. We were both laughing loudly. Then stopped, knowing someone was around. It was Sakura who seemed amused too. We all laughed that day as Team 7: the Unbreakable Team.

_Back to Reality..._

But those days are behind me now. Anything I do to make it happen again, there's always a force that repels the attempt away. I'll probably never be happy again... "...ruto! ..aruto! Naruto! Good morning show-off! You mind opening the door for me? And uh... cover your 'thing', it's wide open, kids have been running through this street!" Blushing to the bone! She saw 'it'! I quickly covered it and waved " Sorry about that! I'll be down right away!" Rushing downstairs combing down my hair to make it look wet, tested my breath and finally answered the door.

" Perfect timing, Sakura. You caught me right after showering." I tried. She touched my forehead and my blonde hair strucked to it's natural shape, putting me to shame of even trying," Nice try, an old coincidence, really? I rather you just ask me out on a date." I always say 'attitude speaks louder than body language'," So you did came over here for a date?" I questioned. Before she raised her finger, I dashed upstairs to my room," I'll go fetch my wallet!" She then finished her statement " He's so romantic." she said sarcastically.

_Walking the streets of Konoha..._

Naruto walked the almost crowded streets of Konoha with his 'date' Sakura. Together they were just talking about the same old things. Naruto never felt so excepted towards her like this. It got to a point where she asked for his jacket. They both smiled in joy as they played along with each other through the swarming streets of of Konoha. Naruto's conscience cleared out more and more everytime he'd have a great moment with Sakura, which was actually a good thing! He was trying to do this the first week he came back. The pair finally went to Koshi Bridge, a large river similar to Tenchi Bridge only it's in Konoha, where Koi fishes jumped out of the water currently.

Sakura was curious towards Naruto's actions lately, he's grown up alright. A total different Naruto Uzumaki. Well, at least he doesn't have to focus about 'him' right now, she thought looking at him while he ran towards the Koi fishes as they jumped across the bridge like hurdles. " Sakura, come over here! Hurry!" He was so excited he was. When she came, he grabbed a Koi fish as it squirmed in his hands. " Put your hand on mines. No questions asked." he demanded. The Koi fish were known for their active personality and their coated like visible 'rainbow' scales. So with no questions she placed her hand on Naruto's and he continued," You wanna know something? They say if two people of opposite gender place each other's hand on a Koi fish together, it means that the pair strongly trusts in another. So I'm asking you if you'd put all in your trust in me, would you think I could accomplish anything?" Sakura blushed heavily as he showed how much he cared about their relationship. Waiting paitiently for the nervous but unsure kunoichi," Well umm... why don't you ask yourself that question before asking me?" Knowing she'd say that...

He threw the Koi fish back into the water. Maybe that wasn't well said, she gave it a second thinker. Being interrupted by her thoughts, Naruto placed her hand on his stiff chest, feeling his heart beat. Her eyes glanced at his baby blue pupils while they shined in pure perfection. " You feel that? That's my heart beat. But this isn't your typical heart beat. Every beat you feel represents the best seconds of my life because I'm standing right by you. Becareful not to come any closer, my heart might skip a beat, heh heh." he chuckled, leaving her mouth opened wide as he said such affecting and heart-warming words. He really has changed in exciting ways, she thought. " You didn't answer my fist question." he reminded Sakura. " Wha- what are you trying to say, Naruto?" He approached even closer, raising the chances," I'm really trying to say I-..." interrupted by a fellow Jounin ninja [all of a sudden].

" Hey you two, Naruto and Sakura! Report to The Fith at this minute, it's urgent!" The both raised an eyebrow staring as the clone disappered from their eyes. Naruto released Sakura and walked some distance away form her saying," This better be urgent! Hey Sakura quicker the better!" he squat for her leverage. She hesitated, but had no other choice.

The Hokage's Office...

The pair made it in the nick of time. Naruto was gonna ask but questions were going to be answered quickly by Tsunade. " Listen you two it's official! Complete this mission and you'll prove yourselves worthy shinobi! One of our anbu members have given us important intel that is very important to Team 7!" It seems as if she was furious than rejoiced. " What's up Grandma?" She'd only risen from her seat and thumped the desk down. " We've just discovered where Sasuke Uchiha is currently located!" The room dropped from civilized levels instantly. " Then spit it out Grandma!" Naruto was desperate," Sasuke..." he heard her repeat his name. Tsunade told them everything they needed to know and who was acquired to go [Sai and Captain Yamato] and the four were off!

_Near the main room in the Hideout..._

We're so close, I can feel a strong scent of chakra. It doesn't feel like him, but definetly stronger! Every step I made, it gotten colder and colder, but to me I was getting closer! " Sasuke! I know your hear! There's no need to hide from us no longer! We're here to get you back, back to Konohagakure! Sasuke!" echoes of my voice bounced of the walls reaching that final room! Marching footsteps were produced all at once as we finally made it to the final room. " So this what his true chakra feels like then?" Captain Yamato shared. " There he is!" Sai pointed out. It was much easier to see him now! And that chakra before, it was him, Sasuke!

" Sorry folks, but in case you haven't notice: this is a 'dead' end." Sasuke stood at the very tip of the snake's head with dim light hitting his skin. Only me and Sakura were truely affected by what Sasuke has progressed into. " Sasuke!"" Sasuke." Me and Sakura responded. " I want to see the bond that you and Naruto hold." Sai recommended. Sasuke only rolled his cold eyes as he continued sharpening his blade. " What bond? If you're talking about that bond, it been severed years ago. There is no such thing." Naruto only chipped his teeth in impulse," Severed? Severed?! Then what do you say to this?!" He pulls out the truce paper to Sasuke. It intemidates Sasuke emotionally! Sakura begin to cry. " Is this why you joined the other side, to see this? To see us miserable? This truce is more than just a word written on paper! It's our unbreakable bond, you said it yourself!" Sasuke was sick of the emotional rampage he was getting so he slowly pulled out his blade and vanished.

Seconds later right in front of Naruto after the swing of the blade. The truce paper was still in Naruto's hand, then it ripped. Naruto was now denial. " That IS just another piece of paper, not to mention it was 2 and a half years ago! It doesn't matter anymore! I guess you can now say it's officially severed!" Another swing by the sword was made, but only one target left! Naruto close his eyes in faith, he's long gone, his last thoughts...

_I hope you like the new chapter! I know it's extremely long and you've just earned a reward for making it this far! Hope you tune in for the next Chapter Four: Recovery after Recovery. This is Deon Jr. saying please review and stay tuned for more Naruto: The Broken Truce! _

_Thank you!_


End file.
